Little Monsters (website)/Posts/2014/May
May #MonsterArt Contest Winnershttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53629224d429f8cc1c8b4808 #CountdownToartRAVEhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5363c4ad0593f909588b4c23 1 day till artRavehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53651c291a5b5a846b8b4645 S-L-A-Yhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/536af11772272dc5038b4a1d #artRAVE Caption Contest!https://littlemonsters.com/post/536a971c20946af2028b5772 Speak up and let your voices be heard!https://littlemonsters.com/post/536be66520946abe6b8b4a58 I looked out into the crowd during Venus in Ft. Lauderdale and I saw a girl fully undress in the lagoon and begin to dance like a fairy. Its basically what we did while writing the song. I love my fans you're so special.https://littlemonsters.com/post/536b25fd6ad8ec45188b4951 #artRave pic right before Swine! ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/536d67ef20946ac1028b4de7 ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/536fb3b01a5b5a661d8b5535 Lady Gaga is bringing "artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball" to Dubai!https://littlemonsters.com/post/537031cc26e9c9337b8b46ce Additional artRAVE Dates Added!https://littlemonsters.com/post/537071707af03d2500000000 Me and my girlhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/537659ed4ba15c87448b5072 ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/53765c8dd429f8bb3d8b5449 Me and my Piggy, so happy to be alive, making music, and barreling down American roads playing Arenas. ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5376e1ba26e9c9e0338b4b2e Hangin w Asia. Her noises are so ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/537ab20c9050a0980a8b4567 Somebody's VERY sleepyhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/537ab7939050a0e3418b4567 I love her so much. She never judges me and is like the best friend I never had��https://littlemonsters.com/post/537bfd629050a06a3a8b4567 Asia waking up! I swear she just kissed my arm! ����������https://littlemonsters.com/post/537ce828daa417c54c8b4567 On my way to hang with @emmac_94 #BTWFoundationhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/537d1870daa417d01f8b4567 Asia loves @gagadaily and says thank you for making her mom cry happy tears with your notes.https://littlemonsters.com/post/537d8777daa41796738b4567 Asia's first leash she's a big girl now. ������https://littlemonsters.com/post/537d96189050a0ec6c8b4567 Additional artRAVE Dates in Australia!https://littlemonsters.com/post/537e7c3e1a5b5a315f8b4ded {{Scroll box|content= 5-23-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 5-23-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg 5-23-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 5-23-14 LittleMonsters.com 004.jpg Due to overwhelming demand, Lady Gaga has added TWO additional dates to "artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball" in Australia! Melbourne - Sunday, August 24th at Rod Laver Arena Sydney - Sunday, August 31st at Allphones Arena LittleMonsters.com members will have first access to tickets. Go to http://littlemonsters.com/events and Join the event you'd like to attend for a special code to purchase tickets before anyone else. Exclusive LittleMonsters.com pre-sale is from Tuesday, May 27 (10am) - Thursday, May 29 (10am) local time. General on-sale begins Monday, June 2nd at 10am. See you soon, Australia!    #artRAVE #theARTPOPBall #artRAVEAustralia #artRAVEMelbourne #artRAVESydney }} Asia's wasted. #artrave #greatshowmomhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/537ee6449050a0266b8b456a More flowers from my kindness bouquet. I love you guys ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/537ee66b9050a0496b8b4569 In so proud of my sister! @germ_aphobenottahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/537fec36daa41774538b4569 Natali's Dress is in Saks 5th Ave in NY on the 2nd floor in the Atrium. It's so beautiful and she hand-made it. ��������https://littlemonsters.com/post/537fed47daa417e2548b4569 I took my baby girl for a little walkhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/53839b9120946a191d8b5a91 86 yrs old Inez 'Granny Gaga' from Edmonton and I. We had a lovely chat after the show, what an inspiring lady! #artRavehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5384b616daa41776368b4569 Me and my Piggy Piehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5384b724daa4178c378b4569 ������https://littlemonsters.com/post/5385108a9050a093388b4569 Batpig playtime, she loves the yellow flowershttps://littlemonsters.com/post/538510f3daa417fc748b4569 Asia serving face in the parkhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/538511c09050a0123f8b4569 I ��Lady Starlighthttps://littlemonsters.com/post/538520b2d429f8177f8b5720 My sister is so beautifulhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/538520e90c284c14418b4cac Lady Gaga’s artRAVE The ARTPOP BALL Concerts in Seattle & Vancouver Postponedhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5386773a1e501e461a8b4b86 Rescheduled artRAVE Concert Dates for Seattle & Vancouverhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5387a04620946a07138b5268 As consolation to any fans who are missing shows, here are some home videos of me playing with Asia pre-bronchitis. Ahhh happier times #BeforeTheItishttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5387b268daa41723668b456a Laying around sick watching videos of HEALTH. Ariel and Sebastian playing while Ursula hatches evil voice stealing plan. ������https://littlemonsters.com/post/5387b3c19050a08d378b4569 ✈https://littlemonsters.com/post/5387bd119050a0a3608b4569 Thanks monsters for making my mom smile today. �� her heart beats for youhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5387bd449050a0b3618b4569 Incognito at the supermarket. I love field trips.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5387faccdaa4170f4c8b4569 Miss you monsters. Been writing a lot of poetry. It's so hard to write sometimes, I'm afraid of what I'll read.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5388156a9050a0331a8b4569 We take walks and talk about life.https://littlemonsters.com/post/538974cc9050a064088b4569 References }} Category:Little Monsters (website)